Holy Dominion Navy
The Holy Dominion Navy is the Navy of the Holy Dominion. And (formely) one of most powerfull naval forces of Destroyermen's world. The Dominion navy are composed of wooden ship-of-the-line ("liners", in Imperial terminology) and frigates, both sail and steam. The percentage of sail ships in Dominion Navy are significantly larger than in Imperial - by the time of the Battle of New Scotland, almost all warships of Dom's Pacific Navy were sail-ships, and only a number of transport units were paddle-wheeled steamers. The more modern Atlantic Fleet, though, have a large number of steam liners and frigates in commission, as well as sail ships. The Dominion fleet took heavy losses during the war with Alliance, and was generally destroyed as a significant military force. Still, the main Dominion's training and shipbuilding capabilities on Atlantic Coast weren't destroyed, and thus it is possible for Dominion to rebuild the naval power. Ship classes Design The backbone of Dominion Navy are the wooden ships-of-the-line ("liners", in Imperial terminology), both sail and steam-powered. Their design are relatively outdated, even by the therms of sailing navy. The Dom's liners have a large forecastle and aftercastle, and their hulls are much close to the XVI-XVII century galleons, than to XVIII-XIX century ships-of-the-line. They are usually larger and more heavy armed than their Imperial opponents, but slower and their hulls are more vunerable. All liners of Dom's Pacific Navy are sail-powered, but a large number of Dom's Atlantic Navy liners are fitted with steam engines and paddle wheels. As the Imperials, Dom's still haven't figured out how to effectively transmit torque from the engine to the screw propeller, or how to build engines compact enough to deal with screw propeller low-placed axis. Their paddle wheels are protected by the thick wooden boxes. The Dom's liners are armed with a large number (64-96) of smoothbore guns. The standard calibres used are 24-pdr, 16-pdr and 9-pdr. The main multipurpose combatants of Dominion Navy are wooden "heavy" frigates. They are smaller than liners, and more comparable in size with Imperial ships, but usually have a greater firepower - usually about 30-50 guns of 24-pdr and 9-pdr rate.. Almost all frigates of Dom's Pacific Navy are sail-powered, but the Atlantic Navy have a large number of paddle-wheeled steam frigates. As their liners, the Dom's frigates have a large forecastle and aftercastle. The only other known class of Dominion Navy ships are paddle-wheeled transports, used for ferrying troops and supplies. There has been some mention of Galleys, presumably for coastal defense. Weaponry The Dom's ship are armed with smoothbore cannons, firing solid shots and/or canister shots. No explosive shells or rifled cannons are currently avaliable for Dominion warships. The usual size of cannons are 20-pdr, 16-pdr and 9-pdr. The 16-pdr are used only on liners. Dominion warships usually carry a large number of troops for boarding actions. As an additional weaponry, some Dom's ships could carry Lesser dragons (i.e. Grikbirds) for aerial support. Known ships Currently no Dominion warship's name were mentioned.Category:Holy Dominion